The Princess Secret
by RedBloody-Yukata
Summary: AU. Juvia is a young lady who's going to attended at Fairy Tail High School. How did Juvia met the others? How will the love blooms? Gruvia&sort of Gale,Nalu,Jerza. R&R. Chap 3 edited! HIATUS
1. Prolog

**This is My first fanfic about Gray and Juvia**

**I ship Gray x Juvia So much. **

**I really pissed because of the Raven Tail guys make Fairy Tail look down **

**Btw, in this story Fiore is a name of ****the city****only****for****the conglomerates****to****stay**

**I can't speak English well, but I try my harder to write this story. So I apologize****if****there are some mistakes****of words.**

**Hope you like this ;)**

My name is Juvia Loxar. I'm fifteen years old. I live in a big mansion in Fiore. Well, actually my father is a rich people and you can tell that I'm a princess. I love to sing, play piano, reading and watching. Because I'm a princess, I learn how to sing, playing piano, violin, and guitar. But I'm mastered with piano and violin. I practice dancing too. I'm getting along with my maid and I have a bodyguard. His name is Gajeel Redfox. He's my best friend. He always protected me.

Well, let's started the day shall we?

_One day at Loxar Residence_

"Ojou-sama!" Luna call me. "What happened Luna? I'm still sleepy! Its anything wrong? Why are you so rush? Besides, didn't I already tell you all the time to just call me Juvia?" I tell her. Luna is one of my maid. She just one years older than me. She has a long black wavy hair. "I'm sorry ojou-sama. I can't call you by your name. I'm just a maid here. By the way, master is calling you. Master said that Ojou-sama has to go to his office. He want to say something important" Luna told me and helped me get up. "My father called me?" I asked her. Because its so rare that my father calling me. He always busy with his work. My father always work abroad. I always with my mother. Different with my father, she's so kind. Being with her is so comfortable. I used to sleep with my mother when I was kid. I wonder what he was going to say…

"Father, can I come in?" I knocked the door of my father's office.

"Oh, its you Juvia. Come here. I want to tell you something" my father told me. I see him standing in front of his desk with my mother.

"What happened father? Mother? Why did you call me?" I asked them. The last time we've meet like this is when my father tell me to practice how to dancing and it was last year.

"Juvia, we have decide to make you enter a high school. It just a normal high school. I want you to learn to live like a normal people. Me and your mother already thinking of this. You're going to move next week. The place is Fairy Tail High School. You will live in the dorm. Don't worry we have a place too in Magnolia. Its not big like this mansion, but you can back to that place if you kinda bored in your dorm. We have maid there so you don't have to worry."

What does he say? I'm going to live alone? Without my mother? I will live far from my family? Why? Why this has to happened? "Why?" I asked in low tone. Disappointed.

"I want you to become independent, so if I'm going old, I can leave this work and this mansion to you. I want you to feel how to be like a normal people. I don't want to away from you. But I have to do this. My future. Our future is in you hands. So Juvia, I want you to live in Magnolia. I always care for you. I love you. You're my duaghter." My father told me again.

I don't know what to do. I ran from this room to my room. I cry. Tears are coming from my eyes. How dare he tell me that he care me! He love me? Its all lie! He never cared about me! My birthday, he never there! I hate you! I hate my father.

'Knock!' I blinked. "Who's there" I asked. "Its me Juvia. Come on take it easy. Just let me in" That voice. Gajeel-kun. "No, I want to alone now. You don't know what happened to me." I told him.

"Come one Juvia. I know everything. Master already told me. You don't have to cry alone you know that?" When Gajeel-kun told me that, I opened the door. I cry again. I cried really hard.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry again!" Gajeel-kun told me and panicked. Seeing him like that I can't help it. I'm laughing. Wait? I'm laughing? Just a second ago I cry really hard.

"Arigato Gajeel-kun You always there when I was sad. Thank you so much" I hug him. No wonder he's my best friend.

"At least you happy right now." He hug me back. He released me from the hug. "Gajeel-kun its night already. I want to sleep. Gajeel-kun can back to his room."

"Okay, good night Juvia. Don't cry again 'kay?" He told me.

"Of course not! Because of you I'm happy! Good night!" He smiled

"Just think what the best for you, don't let your father take your happiness. Its your life. Enjoy it." He says and then leave. Well, I have to sleep. Good night everyone. I hope I get a nice dream.

**Well, this one is so short!**

**Well, its just Prolog…**

**I hope you like it :D**

**Please review what do you think about this story :D **


	2. Juvia's Resolve Welcome to Magnolia!

**Sorry, if I put too much OOC and their characters is a bit different in this story.**

**Here its goes the first chapter!**

**Hope you like it :D**

**PS: I can't speak English well. So I'm sorry if there are some wrong languages**

"Excuse me, it's me Juvia, dad" I say and knocked the door.

"Oh Juvia, come in" my father answer.

"Father I'm here wants to talk about yesterday"

"I'm sorry about yesterday Juvia, I just thinking ab-"

"No, I'm not talking about that?" I cut him off

"So what do you want to talk?" He ask

"I'm sorry of my rudeness about yesterday. I already think it yesterday. I will live like normal people. I will obey all your order. Maybe it's a great idea too. I can make friends too right? I will accept your offer." I told him. I can't be like child. I have to. This is my chance to make friends.

"Juvia, I apologize too. I'm just thinking about myself." He told me. I feel a little happy to hear it. I hug him

"Its okay dad, I already forget about that. I apologize for being childish too."

"Juvia..." He hugged me back.

"Looks like the two of you already make up. Its good then" someone said.

"Mom! I don't see you here!" I told her.

"Me neither, when did you come Shana?" My father asks.

"You two are too serious when talking about Juvia's moving. You doesn't realize when I come in" my mother tell us and she's smiling. We giggled. I like her smile. She's like an angle. She always comforts me when I was sad. Yes, she's my mother. And I'm going to leave her.

"But dad, I have one request."

"What is it?" My father asks.

"Gajeel-kun must come too." I told them.

"What? Why? Why he has to come?" He asked.

"Gajeel-kun is my best friend and he always protects me. I never think he's my bodyguard. He's my friend. He is my best friend. Please let him come with me." I begged him.

"Okay okay. After all you just want this. I don't have any idea you become such a good friend with him." My father accepted. Yeay!

"I'm getting along with the maid here too." I told him

"Really? Wow. Great. Maybe you will have many friends out there."

"Thanks then. I will pack my things."

One week later

"Ojou-sama! Please don't forget Luna!" Luna and the other were crying because I leave.

"Come on Luna, minna you don't have to cry. It's not like we can't see each other again right?" I told them

"Gajeel! Take care of her!" Luna shouted to Gajeel.

"Yes, yes I will protect her. You don't have to worry about that you know?" Gajeel tell her.

"Akane, I apologize I can't be there when your wedding with Hitoshi" I apologize to one of my maid.

"Its okay ojou-sama. You don't have to apologize. Without you I can't be like this." Akane tell me.

I hugged Akane and Luna.

"Take care you two! Mom! Dad! I will take my leave!" I shouted.

"Gajeel take care of her." My father talks to Gajeel.

"I will master" he says and bow to him.

"Goodbye!" I leave with Gajeel-kun. We go to airport and take off.

"Gajeel-kun! We here! Magnolia! Where we gonna go first?"

"Wow, slow down you weird princess. We must go to master's home here. Someone will pick up for us."

At home

"So this is the home. Wait, our garden is wider than this house!"

"Juvia, this is normal people house."

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"Ojou-sama. My name Arashi. I gonna take care of both of you here. Let me show your room." Arashi said. White haired girl in with ponytail and thick eyebrows.

"Hey Arashi, how old are you? You look young" I asked her

"I'm 17 years old ojou-sama. It's something bothered you?" she asked me back.

"Your older than me! Just call me Juvia! You don't have to call me ojou-sama" I tell her

"But ojou-sama. You're a princess" She objects.

"Not now. I'm a normal people now. Just call me Juvia and take off those maid clothes. You're not my maid. You're my friend." I tell her

"F-friend? O-okay Ojou-sama I-i mean Juvia"

"You see right? Your princess not like a princess. Maybe you have to be a normal people after all." Gajeel tell her

"Shut up Gajeel-kun!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Juvia, you will move to the dorm next week" Arashi told me

"Really? That fast!"

"The school will start 2 weeks later you know?"

"Really? I'm sorry"

"By the way let's get dinner. I'm the one who make it. Take it as celebrations of you're coming here."

She's make spaghetti, lasagne, ramen, and others. Wow so many foods here!

"Arashi, isn't this too much?"

"No, I think. When I see Gajeel, I think he gonna finish this all." When she finished talking I just giggled.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Gajeel amazed

"Yeah! I agree! This feels like heaven!" I added

"You're talking it too much" I see there's pink in her cheek.

Somewhere at Magnolia

There's a man standing in a big tree in The South Park

He keeps staring around.

"Looks like something interesting gonna happened" He smirked.

**Well, too much OOC I'm sorry**

**Btw, Juvia's mother Shana is a the main character from Shakugan no Shana**

**Just make her hair from red become blue **

**Maybe the next chapter Gray will meet Juvia?**

**Dunno, ****tell**** me ****how**** your ****thoughts****about****this****story and leave me a review!**

**If you want to suggest about the next chapter please PM me.**

**See you in the next chapter **


	3. Gray Fullbuster

**Well, this chapter is all about GRAY.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>My name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm 15 years old. Starting today I live in Fairy Tail dormitory. Of course I school at Fairy Tail High School. Its one of the best high school at Magnolia<p>

"Wow this school is so big." I say to myself. It has 3 building. The main building is the school. The right building is Girls Dormitory and the last one is Boys Dormitory.

"Hey snow cone!" Someone shout at me. And I know who it is. It's an idiot

"Ah, it's you Tabasco freak. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He is Natsu. Natsu is one of my childhood friends. We always fighting but actually we get along better.

"I school here too stupid!" He answers.

"Really? I think you failed at the test. Can't believe you accepted here. Oh I know, you must be the last place!" His face is pink I think what I was saying is true. I'm just guessing actually.

"Even if I'm in the last place but I'm still going in!" he yelled

"Really! I don't care!"

"Shut up you stupid!"

We fight just like the usual. And then I fell like someone punch both of us

"Hey! Who is that!" We both shout.

"You two, this is school! Stop fighting!" Erza shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted.

"Aye sir!" Natsu shouted.

Erza is our childhood friend. She's scary when she's mad. She's smart and cool I think. One time natsu ask her to fight and natsu knocked out so fast.

"Hey you red hair and two bunch of stupid, where is the boys dorm? Answer me or I cut all of you become two!" Someone shout to us.

I don't know who he is, he has a long spiky black hair, which kept slicked back.

"Who are you? You want to fight?" Natsu shouted

"I just ask where the boys dorm! But if you want to fight, bring it on!" that boy shouted.

And then they goes fighting.

"Natsu stop this. We don't know who he is" I tell him.

"He calls me stupid!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes you are. Face it" I tell him

"You shitty snow cone!" Natsu yelled again.

"What did you say? "You bastard tabasco freak!" I yelled and kick his head.

"Pinky! Don't try to run!" That mysterious boy shouted.

"ENOUGH! I cut you all!" Erza shouted.

"Sorry ma'am" "Aye sir!" We both shouted.

"I don't afraid of you!" That mysterious boy defence

1

2

3

And then he goes knocked out by Erza.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name Gajeel Redfox." I'm searching where the boys dorm is." He says.

"It's right there." I tell him.

"Don't go stripping in place like this idiot!" Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry!" The truth I really don't know how I can strip so easily even I don't remember when I stripped.

"Thank you, remember pinky. If I meet you I cut you become two" He tell us

"Don't count me in you two fights." I tell them

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted.

"EHEM!" Erza coughed

"I'm sorry!"

"Aye sir"

"So this is my room" I muttered

"You stripper what are you doing here?" I heard Gajeel voice.

"You two! What are you doing here?" And Natsu's too.

"This is my room!" We yelled together

"Don't tell me, you two are my dorm mates?" Gajeel said.

"Impossible!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't want to become your dorm mates!" Gajeel yelled

"Who says I want to live with you!" Natsu yelled

"Get out you two!"Gajeel shouted.

"Oi oi, stop that you two." I tell them.

They don't even hear my voice. They're started to fight again. Ah, I don't care. I want to leave

"I don't care what gonna happened to both of you! I will leave!" I shout.

Oh yeah, that's right. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Maybe I should go to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>At The Cafetaria<em>

"Welcome! What do you want to eat?" the waiter asked.

"Caramade Franks please." I say.

"And for the drink?"

"Ice lemon tea please"

"Here, these all 12.000J" (dunno, I don't know it expensive or not. Just think it's just like 2, 8$)

"Here, thank you"

"You're welcome. Come again sir."

Maybe I must back or at least they're still fighting. Maybe I must kicked them out. I want to relax alone on my bed. I walked down the main pathway and I saw someone standing near the front gate. It was a young lady, looks like she than me. Looks like she lost and confused. She held a piece of paper and was altering glances between the buildings and back to the paper again.

Just let her be, maybe someone else will help her. Then I noticed that no one else was helping her. The poor girl attempted to ask people for assistance but was too shy. Every time someone walked by she would reach out to ask them for help but quickly backed away. I watched her for a little while as people continued to pass her by as she became more and more distraught. Maybe I should help her.

"Excuse me miss. Can I help you?"

She jumped, maybe startled at my arrival. Her face full with embarrassment, and she was even more surprised that someone would help her.

"Uh.. uhm.. hi," she stuttered. This girl was really shy! "I-I'm . . .I need some help."

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Her face went pink as she turned away from me. She was a young girl. She wore the school uniform like all the other students, even though today isn't the ceremony. But she was completely lost. Her eyes were a deep azure colour and her face was flushed.

"Oh yes," she said laughing awkwardly. I stared at her a little confused, she seemed too anxious. "I'm just looking for the main building."

"I think it's suppose to be the large building right there in the centre of campus," I answered pointing back to the large building. Her face grew an even darker shade of red with embarrassment as she hid her face behind her hand.

"Oh," her eyes widened as her face grew an even deeper crimson with embarrassment. "I . . . I t-that's what I originally thought it was."

"Its okay, no need to be panic" I said shaking his head. I gave her a light chuckle and extended my hand in friendship. "By the way I'm Gray."

"I'm Juvia," she said blushing shaking his hand in turn.

"So are you new here?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm from far far away. Umm... Fiore? I don't know anyone from here"

"But now you know me now right?" I said. Juvia's face turned scarlet again just likes Erza's hair, as she nervously turned away from me. What's wrong with this girl?

"Thanks," she says

"How about I show you around?"I asked.

"Do you not busy?" She asked

"No, if I back to the dorm I think they're still fighting and I don't have any plan today"

"Oh okay, take back what you say earlier" she said. Why is that?

"Why?" I asked "I don't mind showing you around." I tell her.

"No, I want to be the one who asked you." Juvia said blushing again. This girl is really weird!

"Okay I take that back" I said.

"Gray-sama, do you mind to show me around?" She asked. Gray-sama?

"I don't mind. But please don't call me Gray-sama. I'm not that rich" I say

"Oh, I apologize. How about Gray-san?" she asked.

"Its okay, I liked it" I told her and smile. Juvia's eyes widened as her face grew an even darker shade of scarlet. She was too embarrassed to reply back. Gray cocked his eyebrow at her before shrugging it off.

"Oh yeah Juvia, do you staying in the dorm too?" I asked

"Of course I am"

"How about we breakfast together tomorrow? If you want, I can make you meet some of my friends"

"Thank you. It's a pleasure Gray-san"

"No need to be polite"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm often like this."

"Oh yeah, you from fiore right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong about it?"

"From what I heard. Fiore is the place of rich people. Why you move here?"

"Umm... How to say this. Ac-actually I-I'm a maid! Yeah a maid!"

"Maid? Really?"

"Yeah!" I really don't get this girl. Maid? She's a maid? What so happy being a maid?

* * *

><p><em>After Gray showing around the school, they arrived in the dorm.<em>

"Btw here's the dorm. Hope you can make nice friend"

"Thank you" she bowed

"No need to polite Juvia"

"I'm sorry Gray-san! And.. See you tomorrow!"

She went inside with hurry and looking to information list.

"Juvia huh?" I whispered

"Interesting girl" I smirked and walk back to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia is a maid? What the hell is that?<strong>

**I'm sorry if Juvia character is a bit OOC and I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing.**

**Juvia get along with her maid but she can't talk to other people.**

**I'm the one who make this but I'm the one who confused too**

**Weird huh? **

**R&R please **


	4. New Friends

**Helloo hello!**

**Sheerie is here!**

**Sorry for the late update, I have t****oo much homework to do.**

**Btw, here is chapter 3**

**Hope you like it and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p>After that guy help me found whre my dorm is, now I'm standing in front of the information boards. I'm looking at the information boards. Searching for my name, my room, and my roommates.<p>

_3__rd__ floor:_

_Room 8: Erza Scarlet, Juvia Loxar, Lucy Heartfilia_

So they're my dorm mates. Erza and Lucy. Did they already know each other? Do they already in the room? I hope they're nice people so we can get along each other.

I'm walking through the hallway and then go upstairs until I reach 3rd floor. When I found my room, I knocked and said "Excuse me."

"Who's that?" I heard a voice and I know it must be a girl. Is she Erza? Or maybe Lucy?

"I'm Juvia. Starting today I'm going to live in this room" I said

"Oh, it's you. We're waiting for you." A beautiful girl who taller than me with scarlet hair. She's pretty...

"Sorry what? You're waiting for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, me and Lucy already know each other since junior high school. And I never heard your name. So we kind of interested with you. And we hope you come sooner. And you're here now." She said

"Hei! I'm Lucy!" I saw a girl with blonde hair in tank top and shorts. Wow she's so sexy and pretty too.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you Juvia "she said.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy." I bow and smile.

"Whoa, no need to be polite. We're friends, not a princess and her maid" She said. Maid? Hearing her talk like that I become remember my home. Well, I do miss them.

"Sorry. I used to do that. Since you're Lucy, you must be Erza right? Nice to meet you" I said and shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you too Juvia. Well Lucy, let's help her pack her things. I know she's new here." She said and then grabs one of my bags.

"Oh! Thank you very much" I bowed

"No need to be polite Juvia." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry" I say and grinning.

"Thanks for helping me!" I said.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind it after all. It's all nothing. It's not heavy after all" Erza said.

"For you, not for me." Lucy said and glared at Erza.

"By the way, I want to walk around here. Just want to see the park. I look from far away its looks like nice." I said.

"Well, don't get lose Juvia" Lucy said.

"Don't go till dark!" Erza warned.

"Hai, hai." I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>At the park<em>

"Juvia!" I hear someone calling me. I know that voice.

"Gajeel-kun!" I was searching for him. And finally he appeared

"So do you make a nice friend?" he asked.

"Well I do! How about you?" I said with excitement

"My roommates are crazy. We're three always used to fight. Especially the pink one!" he groaned.

"Gajeel-kun! You can't fight you know? Besides, why you left me this morning? I lost you know!" I warned him and ask him with a pout on my face.

"If you always stay beside me, you're going to still like that forever." He said with his 'don't care' tone

"Gajeel you meanie" I pouted

"Well, at least you can make friends without me. he said.

"You're right" I smile.

* * *

><p>After a long time chat, it's getting darker at the park.<p>

"Hey, it's getting dark here. Let's go. If not Erza going to kill me. She looks kind of scary when she was mad." I said.

"Erza?" Gajeel asked.

"One of my roommates"

"Oh. Good luck Juvia!" he yelled and then running away back to his dorm.

"See you tomorrow Gajeel-kun!" I said.

I'm walking, walking and walking. But still I can't found my room. Am I lost?

I hear something from the other direction. I went there and found someone that similar to me. When I realized who is it I run there and then grab her arm.

"Erza!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Juvia? Why are you sweating? Is someone chasing for you? Should I kick his ass?" Erza said and looks like prepare want to kick someone ass.

"No, it's not that! I lost. Lucky that I can find you! If not, I don't know what I'm going to do. Even Magnolia I still don't know the direction" I explained to her before she get the wrong idea and kick someone who doesn't wrong at first.

"It's good that you found me. You have to remember this sooner. I think you really just move here huh?" She said.

"Yeah! One week ago! But this week I stay at my home. Because I have to pack my things" I said. And we walk together.

"You have to go to the southern entrance park. The cherry blossom in Magnolia is very pretty. You have to see it." She said.

"Really? I'm looking forward to it! All this time I just read it from the book and never see the real one."

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Fiore, I'm a maid before." I said. Guess I have to use this kind of lie to other people too.

"M-m-m-maid? Oh sorry." She shocked and then apologizes? I know its weird, but why everybody apologize when I'm saying that I a maid?

"Its okay, you like someone" I tell her

"Someone?" she asked.

"Yeah I just meet him today. He asked like that too. When I say my I'm a maid he say sorry too. I wonder why." I explained.

"Its normal for people right?" she said.

"My friends back then don't care about it." I said.

"Really? Should I kick their ass?" she said.

"No. It's okay Erza-san" I said

"Erza-san? Just call me Erza. Ah it's Lucy. Lucyyyy!" she yelled and waves her hands.

"Erza! Juvia! I just come back from shopping! I'm going to make dinner. But make sure tomorrow it's gonna be you Juvia." Lucy said and waves her hand back. Are they always wave their hands when meet someone?

"Maybe I should try cooking" Erza said.

"You never cook before?" I asked her.

"No, don't Erza. It's a disaster" Lucy added.

"Eh? Why?" I asked

"Lucy you don't have to be rude. I know I'm bad at cooking. But at least let me try cooking sometimes." Erza said.

"Why don't I teach you?" I offered her.

"Are you sure Juvia?" she asks.

"Yeah! You must practice the easy first. Like scrambled egg? Noodles? Spaghetti?" I said.

"Do you can make a cake?" she asks.

"Of course I can!" I say.

"Make me a cheese cake!" she said.

"Someday I will make it for you" I said.

"Yay! Juvia you're so nice!" Erza said and start walking again like kids. She's so pretty but she can be immature too sometimes.

"It's nothing Erza."

"Make something for me too!" Lucy said.

"Okay! Now let's head back to our room"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>After the Dinner we sleep. But I can't sleep at all. I remember that boy again. That boy is so nice. He helped me! That time I think nobody going to help me! But then he came! Is he my prince? No! You can't think like that Juvia! If you always think like that, people will always underestimate you! I can't believe to someone that easily!<p>

But still, I don't think he's that bad. He helps me! HE HELPS ME! He's asking me a question too. He looks friendly. He even wants to introduce me to some of his friends! Oh yeah! His name is Gray. Gray huh? I will remember it. I'm glad that I'm not going with Gajeel-kun. If we go together, I'm not going to meet Gray.

Stop thinking about that Juvia! It's already late! Now, let's headed back to sleep. You need to rest. And tomorrow, you're going to get going with Gray!

_End Of Chapter 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too rush or maybe something? And still I'm sorry for the character kind of OOC. Please tell me your thought about this chapter and leave a review! If you have any suggestion fpr the next chapter just PM me! The next chapter maybe will update next month or 3 weeks later. I'm sorry because exam is coming! That's why I going to update chapter 3 right now. If not, maybe I will update this chapter next month-_- Btw, Wish me luck for my exam!<strong>

**Ps: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if any wrong words here. I apologize minna :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**


	5. Doing New Things with New Friends

**Sorry for the late update! My exam finally finished and now is my time to make this chapter. **

**Btw, thanks for all who review this story.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Pov<strong>

"You metal head! Sleep over there!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up you flame head! You're going to sleep over there!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Cut it out you two. Its night! Can't you shut up just for this night?" I yelled. God! These two suckers are so annoying!

"Shut up you ice head!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't pretend to be nice boy!" Gajeel shouted too.

"I want to sleep! So I can prepare for tomorrow!" I yelled back

"Tomorrow? What the hell are you going to do tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to have a breakfast" I said.

"So?" Natsu ask

"With a girl I just meet this morning" I said again

"Great, you now sound like Loke" Natsu groaned and taking a snack from his bag.

"I'm not! She's just move here today. She comes from Fiore. She's lost and still don't know anyone here. So I promised her to introduce some of my friends to her" I explained

"So you like her?" Natsu asked while eating a snack

"I'm not!"

"Wait, you say that girl from Fiore right?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Blue haired girl. Long wavy hair. Uuumm…. Maybe slim postured?"

"Yea, what's wrong? How do you know? Even the slim postured. Do you a pervert?" I asked suspicious

"Stupid, what's good being a pervert? By the way what's her name?" he asked

"Juvia. Juvia Loxar" I said

"Ahh. I know it must be her." Gajeel said. Wait, how does he know her?

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"We're childhood friend."

"Oh. Childhood friend? Nothing more?"

"No, what did you expected?" Gajeel asked

"I smell someone jealous..." Natsu said

"Shut the hell up! I want to sleep!" I yelled at Natsu and as soon I go to my bed.

Why am I feeling like this? I never interested with someone like this. Well I don't care. I must sleep now! But that girl, sure she's interesting. She's cute and...uhm..pretty? Hey! Why did I'm thinking about her. But I have to admit it, she's cute and pretty. And maybe she's very shy. Okay, stop thinking. I'm too tired and I have to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning at Juvia's room<em>

**Juvia Pov**

"Erza! Lucy! I'm going first!" I said while wearing my flats.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked

"I'm going to breakfast with my friend." I said

"Oh, that guy you told me from yesterday?" Erza asked again

"Yeah." I say and there's a slight pink on my cheeks.

"So it's a boy? Is he handsome? Nice? Good-looking?" Lucy asked.

"We just meet yesterday Lucy" I explained.

"Good luck for the date!"Lucy yelled.

"D-date?" I said. Is this a date? No! No! We're just friends!

"We're just friend!" I said again.

"Well, sooner or later I bet you're going to be his girlfriend. He's helping you yesterday right? It's just like a fateful encounter!" Lucy said, dreamily.

"F-fateful encounter?" I say.

"Yeah! Your meeting with him is a fate. He's just like a speck of light in the dark place!" Lucy said.

"Stop it Lucy. I think Juvia is going to explode if you keep talking about that."Erza added. Thanks to Erza. Or else I'm going to die in confused.

"I-I I have to go now. Or I'm going to be late." I said

"Good luck sista!" Lucy yelled and waves her hands.

Fateful encounter? Our meeting is a fate? Lord, help me. I can't think right now.

As soon as I go out from the dorm, I see someone outside the dorm. I think its Gray. I look at him. A guy with black jeans and t-shirt and a pendant in his neck (Just like he used to wear) God! He looks so cool!

He looks at me! He looks at me! And he waves his hand. Should I wave back?

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Pov<strong>

It's her. I wave my hand. Why is she not waving back? Good! Now I'm embarrassed! W-wait. She's wearing a shorts and white tank top inside her black cardigan and flats with ribbon ties. She looks... U-umm hot. Hey! Why am I nosebleed! I have to erase it before she sees it!

"A-ano eto, I'm sorry. I'm late. Does Gray-san already wait for me too long?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. I just come here."I said while removing my nosebleed with my handkerchief

"Oh I see, I'm glad" she says and smiling. God! That smile is very cute! Why my heart is beating? Why is suddenly I'm becoming like this? Calm Gray!

"Do you want to eat first or want to take a walk first?"

"Is it okay to take a walk first?"

"It's okay of course"

"Good! I want to see Cherry Blossom!" she said.

"Cherry Blossom started at January you know? Now is August."

"Really? What to do! My friend never said that! I think cherry blossom appeared every day." Her friend? I'm glad she's found a friend.

"Well, how about we eat first and grab some ice cream after we eat?"

"I like to!"

"Let's get going."

"Where is the place?"

"It's at the cafeteria. We usually eat there. Many people from dorm eat there too. But still we have to pay."

"Oh, okay! I understand"

"Let's get going" I grinned and then we walked away

* * *

><p><em>At the cafeteria<em>

"Minna!" I yelled at my friends who already started eat.

"Oh Gray! Good morning" Mira said.

"Good morning Gray!" Levy said.

"Morning." I said.

"Gray, who's that girl? She's pretty cute." I glared at Loke

"This is my friend. Juvia. She's new here." I introduce her to them.

"My names Juvia. Nice to meet you all." She bowed.

"I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira. This is Lisanna and Elfman. They're my little bro and sis."

"My name is Levy McGarden! This is Jet and Droy! Nice to meet you Ju-chan!"

"I'm Bisca and he's Alzack"

"Nice to meet you all." She said and smiling.

"I'm Loke, I'll be there for you princess" Loke said and kiss Juvia's hand. WTF? I glared at him.

"Don't glare at me Gray." Loke said.

"Juvia-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Wendy."

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"He's getting his breakfast." Lisanna said.

"Ah Gray. Why are you so late?" I hear a voice from behind. I know this voice.

"Erza, Lucy. Sorry I'm late." I said.

"Erza? Lucy?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia!" they both shouted and looks like shocked. Wait, how do they know each other?

"You know each other?" I asked

"Of course! She's my roommates!" Erza said.

"So he's your fate-" before Lucy wants to continue, Juvia already shut her mouth. What happened? Is there something wrong?

"By the way, where's Natsu?" I asked

"I'm here" he says.

"Long time no see, Juvia" I hear Gajeel says.

"Ga-Gajeel-kun!"

"Oh I see, you really know each other. I think you're lying."

"Geez. Why should I'm lying to you?"Gajeel asked

"So you're the one that Gray likes!" Natsu yelled and pointing at Juvia. **WTF? CRAP!**

"Eehh?" Juvia asked and she looks confused

"Shut up! Tabasco freak!" I yelled at him and punched him right on his face.

"FUCK!" Natsu shouted and covered his face with his hands. That what's you have if messing around with me. I though and I smirked

"I'm sorry, Gray. So she's your target. I'm sorry for earlier. I will never take her away from you unless if she like me." Loke said. Geez! Why is everyone had to be like this?

"Gray-san, Loke-san, Natsu-san. Is anything wrong with me?" Juvia asked.

"No, nothing!" Shit Loke! Glad she's don't understand what we're talking about

"Let's get our breakfast!" I grab her hands and then ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Pov<strong>

G-Gray-san is holding my hand! Why is my heart beating faster like this? What's wrong with me? When Gray's stop running I accidentally bumped into him. Ouch, my nose hurt I though and touched my nose.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Gray asked and still holding my hand.

"I-I'm fine!" I said and let go of my hand from the grip.

"Okay, let's order our meal!" Gray said and then orders the meal.

"Hey Gray! What do you want to eat?" Marco said.

"Hey Marco! Like the usual, Caramade Frank and Orange juice. How about you Juvia?"

"Uumm... Let me see the menu list first." And then the guy who named Marco gives the menu list to me

"Gray, who is this girl? It's rare to see you bring a girl." Marco said.

"It's Juvia, she's new here. Be nice would you?" Gray asked. He's very considerate! I'm very touched!

"My name is Juvia, nice to meet you" I said.

"I'm Marco, nice to meet you too." Marco said and smile. Maybe he's a nice person.

"So Juvia, do you already make up your mind?" Marco asked.

"Uum... I want Oatmeal with Banana, Cinnamon and Maple syrup."

"Wow you're taste kinda good. Do you want the food will be paid individually or merged?"Marco said.

"I'll pay for it, merged it" Gray said.

"No, no! I will pay ours!" I said.

"It's okay, I'll treat you." He said and patted my head. I feel very embarrassed and covered my face with my hands.

"It will be 7000 J" Marcus said and then Gray's paid the bill.

"Okay Gray, Juvia. Here's the meal! Enjoy!"Marcus said and then we heading back to our friends.

* * *

><p><em>At the evening in the dorm<em>

August 13th X784

Today was really a good day! Today Gray-san introduce to some of his friends. I meet Mira-san, Lisanna, Natsu-san, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack, Loke, Levy, Jet, and Droy. They all are fun. It was a pleasure to meet them. I was so happy because I already have so many friends. They are nice. At first I think I will always alone and just knowing Gajeel-kun since I had no confidence, but now I had a little courage to talking with them and express my feelings to my friends. After eating our breakfast, we go to the park because Gray promises me that we will grab an ice cream. We're sitting at the bench and having a little chit chat. We're talking about Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Loke, and the others. Now I know why Natsu-san and Gray-san always fighting. But Gray-san bad habit is really weird. Stripping? How did he strip without knowing? But to be honest, he still looks cool. Anyone will be lucky if become his girlfriend. And I'm shocked when I know that Erza like to cosplay and read books that are a bit H. I hope I will get along with them. Mother, father, thanks for making me to go to this school. I really really thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I close my diary and then I hear that someone knocked the door.

"Juvia? Are you there? It's me Lucy."

I open the door and then asked "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Do you want to take a bath with us?"

"Wha-What do you mean? Taking a bath together? H-How? The bathup is too small."

"Of course not in the bathup silly. Don't you know that the dorm has a large bath?" Lucy said and she pulled away and took me to the bath.

"Really? But still, I'm too shy. D-do I have to naked? I don't want to! I'm so embarrassed!" I said when we're there.

"Come on Juvia, we're all girls. There's no boy here." Lucy said and she immediately begins pulled my clothes but I instantly stopped her.

"ERZA! JUVIA DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH WITH US!"Lucy yelled and suddenly Erza come without clothes.

"E-Erza! You don't wear anything! Cover yourself up!" I said but she suddenly helps Lucy pulling my clothes.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going to undressed my clothes but give me a towel first!" I said and Erza give me a towel. I'm too embarrassed! Even if we all girls, still I'm too shy!

"Erza, where is Lucy?" Suddenly I feel someone take my towel and push me to the bath. I fell and immediately cover my body with both of my hands.

"LUCY!"I yelled.

"Come on Juvia don't be mad. We have to happy. You don't have to cover up your body. Don't be too shy. We wouldn't do anything to you." Erza said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just too shy. I'm new at things like this." I said.

"It's okay Juvia, I'm sorry too because I'm forcing you." Lucy said.

"It's okay Lucy."I said.

"By the way Ju-chan, how your relationship with Gray?" Levy said.

"Yeah! Tell us tell us!" Lucy added.

"Juvia and Gray? I think they're kinda cute. Should I match them?"Mira said

"Not again Mira-nee." Lisanna said and sweat drop.

"There's nothing between us! Gray-san just introduces me to his friends and accompanies me."

"There's a good progressing Juvia! I wish I can too with someone."Bisca said.

"How about you and Alzack?" Erza asked and pointing to Bisca-san.

"E-Erza-san! That's a secret!"Bisca said.

"Eeehh? But we all already know."Levy said.

"Yeah that's right" Lucy said as Mira and Lisanna nodded.

* * *

><p>At the Room<p>

"Aaah! I really have a good time! I'm sorry for being too rude earlier. But now it's so refreshing!" I said.

"It's okay Juvia."Lucy said.

"By the way it's already night. Let's go to sleep." Erza said.

"Good night Lucy." I said.

"Good night too Juvia." Lucy said.

"Good night Erza." I said and looked at Erza, she's already sleeping!

"Geez, she's really tired isn't she? Just a minute ago she's still talking with us and now she's already sleeping!" Lucy said.

"Leave her be" I said and smiling then off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think to this chapter? <strong>**Are their progressing is too fast?**

**Ps: English is not my first language! I'm sorry if there any wrong words. I already check speeling and grammar but? If anything confused you, you can aske me by PM-ed me! And I still don't know what chapter this story will end up. Please tell me if you have an idea for this story.**

**By the way hope you like it! Please make me happy and leave me a review. **


End file.
